


Love Potion

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Day 7, Incest, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Loki would have his brother that night, Thor really wasn't complaining, especially after the drink Loki gave him.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super fast because my original story for day 7 was decidedly not kinky. So this. Yay for Thorki!
> 
> not beta-ed

Thor watched Loki pour the clear liquid into the drink. The trickster held the goblet out to Thor, green eyes dancing wickedly.

Thor took it from him, electric blue eyes meeting Loki’s and never wavering. He lifted the goblet and drank it, throat working as he swallowed the overly sweet liquid.

“Am I supposed to feel something?” Thor asked, setting the empty goblet down.

“Give it a moment, brother. I assure you, it is quite potent.”

Thor shrugged, letting his eyes roam about the party. His lips tingled from the drink and his body felt strange. He turned his head, letting out a gasp when he realized Loki had moved closer. His brother pressed against his arm, letting Thor feel the body heat from Loki.

Tingles ran through Thor’s body, going straight to his cock. He went rigid next to Loki, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

Loki smirked, running pale fingers over Thor’s strong arms. Thor’s breathe hitched in his throat. He was hyper aware of every little movement from Loki.

He let out a breathless moan and Loki laughed as he tried to cup Loki’s cock through his pants.

“Are you feeling it now, brother dearest?” Loki whispered in his ear, rolling his hips into Thor’s hands, completely unmindful of the drunk Asgardians around them.

“What was that?” Thor asked breathlessly, rolling Loki’s length in his hand.

“A little something of my own devising,” Loki purred in his ear. “To heighten desire, to make that body of yours keen for me, make you scream my name.”

Thor moaned, yanking Loki close for a harsh kiss. Loki laughed into the kiss. “So wanton, brother. Right here where anyone could see.”

Thor pulled back, a line of spit joining them together. His eyes were glazed with lust, body raging with desire. He turned, looking out over the party. “Then we must leave. Now.”

He got to his feet, holding Loki by the wrist. He staggered out the door to the gardens, pinning Loki against the nearest tree and crushing their lips together. Loki ground his hips against Thor’s, making the bulkier man keen into his mouth.

“I must have you,” Thor said, biting Loki’s lips.

“Then stop talking about it and take me, you brute,” Loki said lightly.

Thor’s fingers fumbled with the laces of Loki’s pants, frustrated little noises escaping his throat. Loki could see Thor’s own cock bulging against his trousers; it had to be uncomfortable. Loki laughed, finally taking pity on his brother and using magic to unlace both their pants. 

Thor let out a happy cry, taking Loki in hand. Every touch of skin on skin ran over Thor like electricity, making his cock jump and leak against his stomach. A little more magic and Loki was wet and loose, ready to take his brother’s impressive girth.

Thor let out an animalistic cry, hoisting Loki up and slamming his back against the tree. Loki wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, rubbing back and forth against the dripping head of his cock. Thor moaned his name, bucking up and spearing Loki with one swift thrust. Loki moaned, head falling back against the tree.

Thor buried his head in the crook of Loki’s neck, thrusting wildly. Loki moaned as Thor sucked harsh bruises onto moonlight skin. His cock rubbed against Thor’s stomach, lines of precome smearing around his shirt.

Their breathy moans disappeared behind the sound of the fountain and the wind through the leaves, the slick sound of their joining audible to only them. Thor grunts as he drives his cock into his brother’s willing hole.

“Your cock is just for me,” Loki moaned, twisting his fingers into Thor’s hair. “No one else. You were made for me, brother.”

“Yes,” Thor whispered, tilting his head to capture Loki’s lips in a searing kiss. His hips continued to hammer into Loki, balls slapping Loki’s skin with every harsh thrust.

“Mine,” Loki growled, throwing his head back as Thor stroked his prostate. He arched in Thor’s arms, coming between them, his spend staining both their shirts.

Thor grunted as Loki’s walls fluttered around him, sphincter clenching around his cock. He drove his dick as deep as he could, groaning as he spilled into his brother’s body.

Thor blinked at him, groaning when he realized his cock was still hard. Loki grinned wickedly, rolling his hips and making Thor’s cock twitch inside him.

“Oh, dearest brother,” Loki whispered. “I shall have you over and over tonight.”

Thor stared at him, lips parted in awe.

Loki smirked, licking into his mouth.

“Are you going to stand there, brother? Or are you going to fuck me.”

Thor grinned at him.

“You are not going to be able to walk when I’m through with you, brother.”

“I certainly hope you can live up to that boast,” Loki said.

Thor did.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: Stephen Strange x Loki, angry sex


End file.
